Be With You
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Draco gay? berarti Harry punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya. Apapun yang terjadi, Harry ingin meraskan bagaimana rasanya berada dekat dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. It's SLASH. DraRry love story.


Fanfic ini udah pernah di posting, tapi banyaaaaaak skali kesalahan penulisannya. Oleh karena itulah dengan segala kerendahan hati, JN minta maaf ya. Nih udah JN edit, moga aja kesalahannya berkulang. And reader bisa menikmati ceritanya seperti JN menikmati membuatnya.

Dan lagi Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy dan kawan-kawan milik seutuhnya aunt J. K ...

T ^ T poooor meee, tapi gpp, setidaknya Draco and Harry saling memiliki ...

hahahahahha JN LOVE DRARRY FOREVER!

Enjoy mate~

* * *

"Apa?" aku jelas sangat terkejut mendengar kabar itu .  
"Apa kau serius 'Mione? Maksudku, ya kau tahu itu sangat…" aku coba menenangkan diri, dan berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gembira yang sebenarnya sedang melunjak dalam darahku.  
"Ya harry, ya! Aku tak mungkin salah dengar "  
Oh Godric, rasanya aku ingin melompat saat ini juga tapi otakku tetap menahan tubuhku agar tenang dan tidak bertingkah berlebihan. Apalagi saat berada di sekitar Ron dan Hermione.  
"Bloody hell, aku tidak bisa percaya ini" akhirnya Ron yg sejak tadi disampingku bereaksi juga, mekipun bisa dikatakan responnya kali ini kelewat lambat tapi siapapun yang mendengan berita ini pasti sama terkejutnya dengan Ron dan mungkin bisa lebih parah dari sahabatku ini.  
"A-apa kau serius 'Mione?"

Hermione menjawab dengan memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Ok, kalau kalian tetap tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Ginny, dia yang mendengar langsung hal itu saat Pansy dangan berlebihannya menangis tersedu-sedu dalam kamar mandi saat menceritakan hal yang baru saja dia ketahui" penjelasan panjang Hermione di tambah dengan beberapa ekspresi mengerikan saat berbicara tentang Pansy, fans fanatic Draco Malfoy yang sedang kami bicarakan saat ini. Dan kalau memang berita ini dikatakan oleh Ginny berarti berita ini seratus persen benar. Ginny bukan gadis yang punya waktu untuk bergosip, apa lagi tentang Draco. Bukannya meragukan 'Mione, hanya saja 'Mione dan Draco tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang baik.

Tiba-tiba Hermione memandangku dengan pandangan mencurigakan.  
"Apa?"  
"Your face Harry"  
Dia mendekatkan diri di depanku kemudian menunjuk wajahku dengan salah satu tangan.  
"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?" aku refleks bergerak mundur dan menyentuh wajahku.

'Oh sial…' sekuat-kuatnya aku berusaha menahan emosi yang melunjak dalam darahku, sekuat itu juga wajahku menunjukkan emosi.  
"Sudahlah 'Mione, Harry pasti sedang menahan tawa mendengar berita itu. Benar kan, mate?" ku tatap Ron sekilas dan tersenyum lega. Hermione tetap menatapku, tak terpengaruh dengan usahaku mengubah wajah berseriku menjadi wajah menahan tawa.  
"Kau tau, mereka kan sejak dulu bermusuhan, dan aku yakin siapapun pasti akan berpikiran kalau ini sangat konyol, " Ron memegang perutnya menahan tawa ", kalau sang pangeran Slytherin ternyata penyuka laki-laki, dia gay 'Mione" Ron tidak lagi bisa menahan tawanya dan melepaskan tawnya tanpa peduli dengan beberapa siswa yang melewati kami dengan tatapan aenh karena tawa Ron yang memang sangat berlebihan. Hermione sedikit terpengaruh dan melupakan kecurigaannya dengan memasang ekspresi sedang berpikir.  
"Ah, iya betul .. Ayolah 'Mione, masa kau tidak merasa kalau ini sangat.. konyol" dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk tertawa, bukan untuk mengejek tapi hanya untuk menetupi keinganku meluapkan kebahagiaanku yang sangat tidak terbatas.  
"Aku ingin skali melihat tatapan jijik bawahannya ketika tahu bos mereka seorang gay, pasti itu sangat lucu sekali" tambah Ron masih tetap memegang perutnya dan melanjutkan tawanya.  
"Itu kejam Ron, tapi aku setuju denganmu" akhirnya Hermione melupakan kecurigaannya dan ikut tertawa bersama Ron meskipun tidak seberlebihan Ron tapi aku yakin sekali kalau dia akan melupakan ekspresi wajahku hari ini.  
'Akhirnya penantianku terjawab, Draco.'

* * *

Salju yang turun sejak semalam berhasil menutupi jalan-jalan di sekitar Hogwarts dan membuat suasana sepi dan sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya di saat kebanyakan siswa, termasuk Ron dan Hermione sudah pulang untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarga mereka. Berbeda dengan perasaan ku saat ini yang sangat hangat, mengebu-gebu dan kelewat semangat sejak mendengan berita 'bahagia'dua hari lalu. Semakin hari aku semakin bersemangat untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Draco, dan keberuntungan menemaniku kali ini. Draco menghabiskan liburan kali ini dengan menetap di Hogwarts. Keinginanku untuk memilikinya semakin besar. Aku yang sejak tahun ke tiga merasa ada yang berbeda setiap dia menatapku akhirnya meyakini diri bahwa benar aku menginginkannya.  
Waktu sarapan masih banyak namun waktu yang sangat menyenangkan ini bisa kugunakan untuk mengamati Dracoku. Dalam perjalanan menuju great hall aku melihatnya sudah lebih dahulu berjalan menuju arah yang sama denganku. Seperti biasanya, tatapan congkak dan angkuh tidak lepas darinya. Meskipun beberapa siswa sudah banyak yang memandang dan membicarakan tentang keburukannya namun dia seakan tidak peduli. Hal yang sangat kukagumi dan ya, hal ini yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Keinginanku untuk mengamatinya ternyata membuatku mengikuti langkanya dari belakang hingga dia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di deretan meja, Slytherin?

"Potter?" suaranya merdunya mengagetkanku.  
'Oh Godric!'  
"Ah ... err ... hai .." kulambaikan tangan dengan gugup .  
"Well .." dia duduk di depanku dan menaruh sikutnya di meja makan kemudian menopang wajahnya dan memangdangku dengan santainya, seperti telah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat 'menarik'. Seorang Harry Potter mengikuti draco Malfoy, jelas saja itu sangat MENARIK.

'aarrrrggggghhhhhh…..'  
"Ada yang bisa kubantu Potter?"  
'Sial' tubuhku terasa kaku, lidahku tak mampu ku gerakkan. Aku membuka mulut tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Hmmm, mencari teman Potter?"  
"Eh ..." senyumnya semakin membuatku gila dan tak mampu berpikir.

"Atau, mencari kencan?"  
"WHAT! " Kalimat berikutnya akhirnya berhasil membuatku bereaksi, bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir seperti itu. Tapi itu mungkin saja, siapapun yang melihat ku seperti ini pasti akan berpikiran hal yang sama sepertinya. Terlebih lagi dia berhasil membuatku tidak bisa membalas kalimatnya sama sekali.  
"Funny Potter" dia tersenyum lagi, dan kali ini dengan ekspresi yang bersahabat dan nyaman. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran siswa-siswa lain yang melihat betapa memalukannya seorang Harry potter yang biasanya jika berhadapan dengan Draco malfoy pasti akan langsung terjadi perang mantra. Tapi kali ini, jangan perang mantra perang mulutpun seorang Harry tidak bisa membalas.

"A-apa mak-sudmu Malfoy?" aku masih terpaku berdiri di hadapannya seperti seorang stalker yang tertangkap basah mengikuti pria idamannya.  
"Nothing, aku hanya bertanya" dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengunci tangannya pada salah satu lututnya yang dipangkunya, kemusidia menatapku dengan lebih intens.

"Aku hanya .. Aaah" kurasakan darah dalam kepalaku semakin mendidih, saat Draco menarik syalku dan mendekatkan wajahku dengannya.  
"Berhenti menggodaku Harry .."  
"..."

* * *

Hangat, bukan, bukan hangat tapi panas yang kurasakan dalam darahku mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku terutama wajahku. Tapi anehnya perutku rasanya sangan dingin da nada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam perutku. Tidak, aku tidak lapar, tapi rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dan ini membuatku merasa sangan, nyaman. Draco yang berada beberapa senti dari wajahku menunjukkan senyum kepuasan.  
"Jadi, bagaimana Potter .."

Mataku seakan ingin mencuat keluar, dan jujur, ingin sekali aku berteriak dan lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu, tapi matanya, senyumnya dan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku membuat semua indraku berhenti bekerja dengan baik. Tak satupun dari anggota tubuhku yang bisa kukendalikan saat ini. Lidahku kelu, tak mampu mengucapakan satu kata pun, bahkan untuk berdecak saja aku tak bisa. Kerja otakku seakan terhenti oleh tatapan matanya. Mata abu-abu yang menenangkan sekaligus menghanyutkan.  
Jarak wajah kami, lebih tepat bibir kami, hanya tinggal beberapa inci. Draco pun tetap menarikku semakin dekat hingga ...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
Teriakan seseorang memecah keheningan antara aku dan Draco yang cukup lama. Draco secara reflex melepas pegangannya pada syalku memudahkanku untuk menjauhkan diri darinya sekaligus menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak sangat tidak manusiawi dengan Draco yang tetap tenang memandang orang yang menjadi sumber teriakan tadi.  
"Eh .. Hai .. "  
Aku mencoba bersikap wajar agar tidak menimbulkan masalah, dan menyapa gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami, dengan tatapan penuh yang hanya tertuju pada Draco. Ya, setidaknya dia mengacuhkan aku dan itu yang memang aku harapkan.  
"Draco apa yang kau lakukan dengan si Potty ini?"  
"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"  
Draco tetap terlihat Santai dan tidak merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Pansy hampir menyamai lengkingan nyonya gemuk di pintu masuk ruang Griffyndor  
"Kenapa wajah kalian sangat dekat tadi? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? "  
"Eh ... Pakirson ... Sebenarnya ... Waaahh ..."  
Baru saja aku ingin menjelaskan pada gadis pemarah itu bahwa yang dia lihat tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan, tapi sepertinya Draco sudah mengiranya dan tampaknya tidak setuju karena dengan segera dia menarik lenganku dan mendudukkanku dipangkuannya. Rasanya darahku benar-benar sudah mendidih bahkan hendak meluap, terlebih lagi saat dia mengalungkan tangannya di pingangku.  
"HEI! Kau…"  
Suaraku tercekat lagi, ingin rasanya aku mendorongnya kemudian berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu dan menyembunyikan diriku seutuhnya menggunakan jubah gaib dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Dan cukup untuk membuat semua orang melupakan kejadian hari ini, kejadian yang sangat memalukan bagiku.  
"Apa kau tidak melihatnya Pansy? Haruskah aku menjelaskan hal ini lagi?"  
Ini tidak bisa dipercaya, Draco masih tetap tenang memangkuku dan memelukku erat seakan-akan ini adalah hal yang wajar, baginya dan bagi semua yang memandang kami.  
Siswa-siswa pu mulai berdatangan dan mengerumuni kami, wajahku terasa makin panas begitu melihat mereka memperhatikanku yang sekarang masih berada dipangkuan Draco. Aku mencoba mendorongnya dengan sisa tenagaku, setidaknya aku harus bisa melepaskan diri dari pangkuan dan pelukan Draco, yang sejujurnya sangat nyaman.  
Bukannya merasa ditolak, Draco malah memperkuat pelukannya dipingangku dan berhasil mengunci gerakanku. Alhasil usaha yang kulakukan sia-sia dan tidak membuahkan hasil. Tak mungkin lagi terbebas jika pelukan Draco sekencang ini. Satu-satunya hal bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya dan menempelkan wajahku ke lehernya berharap ada sesuatu yang menarikku masuk ke dalamnya dan menghilang dari kerumunan ini.  
'Oh Merlin, tolong aku ... '

"Draco, apa kau sudah gila!?"  
Ku dengar nada suara Pansy mengecil, mungkin karena dia sadar semakin banyak siswa yang datang berkerumun ketika suaranya membesar tadi.  
"Tidak!"  
"Tapi.."  
"Apa kau sudah lupa Pansy, kalau aku menyukai seorang pria"

Wajahku makin kutenggelamkan dalam lehernya, dan pada saat yang sama kurasakan pelukan Draco makin erat dipingangku.  
"Iya, aku ingat .. tapi dia .."  
"Dia pria yg kusukai Pansy"  
Aku tersentak dan menarik wajahku dan menatap Draco yang segera melirikku karena merasakan keterkejutanku. Apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Dia tidak main-main kan?  
"Malfoy .."  
"Draco, Harry .."

Dia membenarkan panggilannya, menekankan kalau dia ingin aku memanggilnya dengan nama itu.  
"A-pa yang kau katakana ta-di itu serius Dra-co ..? "  
Aku bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan takut dia akan menyangkal atau parahnya akan menertawai kebodohanku karena mempercayai kata-katanya. Dan harapanku dia berkata yang sebenarnya. Sangat.  
Bukannya menjawab Draco hanya tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang selama ini kunantikan, senyuman terhangat dan penuh cinta dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Dan tanpa sadar aku membalas senyumannya dengan tersenyum dan menyentuh wajahnya, secara halus.

"Apa yang..."

Pansy baru ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ketika draco memelukku erat kemudian berdiri dan menggendongku, membuatku harus memeluk lehernya lebih kuat agar tidak jatuh. Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang penuh dengan kejutan untukku.  
"Ok Pans, aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan"  
Tanpa menunggu jawaban, draco langsung membawaku yang sangat terpukau dengan sikapnya menjauhi kerumunan siswa yang sejak tadi membisu bahkan sempat menahan nafas pada setiap gerakan tiba-tiba yang Draco perbuat padaku.

* * *

"Ah kurasa kita sudah aman sekarang"  
Benar saja, sekalipun sedang mengendongku jalannya tetap santai dan dengan cepat kami bisa menghindar dari rasa ingin tahu siswa-siswa Hogwarts tentang hubungan kami berbua yang bisa dikatakan cukup, sangat mengejutkan ini.  
"Ternyata kau berat juga ya Harry"  
Dia menyeringai tipis sambil melihat wajahku yang bertambah merah.  
"Kalau begitu turunkan aku "  
"Ok, cinta" jantungku berdetak makin tak karuan mendengar kata manisnya itu. Bukannya menurunkanku ke tanah, dia malah duduk di salah satu anak tangga dan meletakkanku kembali di pangkuannya.  
"Draco, kau .."  
"Sudah lama aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini, Harry"  
Aku menatap wajahnya, senyumannya tidak terlepas dari wajahnya yang tampan itu.  
"Bagaimana menurutmu Harry?"  
"Eh .. Maksudmu?"  
Dia tersenyum makin lebar dan memeluk tubuhku makin erat saat aku berhadapan dengannya.  
"Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya, berada di dekatku, memelukmu, merasakan aroma tubuhmu, dan menciummu"  
Jelas sekali itu pernyataan cinta, aku tidak bermimpi kan?  
"I love you, Harry"  
Tidak, ini bukan mimpi, karena sesaat kemudian aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menyentuh bibirku seiring dengan pelukannya yang makin menguat disekitar pinggangku. Dan aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum dalam ciuman kami yang hangat begitu ku kalungkan tanganku di lehernya dan menarik tubuhnya makin dekat denganku  
'Yes Draco, yes!'

Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama, bukan untuk saat ini saja, tapi selamanya. Seumur hidupku, inilah yang kuinginkan. Bersamamu Draco, my only love.

_The End_


End file.
